


Then you touched and suddenly I was a lilac sky

by CutesyMe



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, hate/love, klance, klanceweek, klnaceweek, nothing else I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you hated Lance.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Keith responded defensively and a little too fast.</p>
<p>Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and he faced Keith a little more. Keith hid behind his pillow again.</p>
<p>“I saw that,” Shiro said and Keith felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t look at Shiro. “What happened the other time we were attacked?”</p>
<p>Keith contemplated ignoring Shiro, but then again this hadn’t worked at all so far and his problem with Lance was only getting worse and worse. Shiro might be able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then you touched and suddenly I was a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late but we had a sudden and unplanned trip to the zoo.
> 
> I so had to pick that title.
> 
> Today's prompt is hate/love.

Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead before it would blind him completely and immediately ducked down to not get hit by a sword. His chest was heaving and his lungs burning, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Shiro was the one who put an end to his madness.

“Stop the simulation,” Shiro called out from the door.

“Turn on simulation, level three,” Keith countered immediately and earned a disapproving look from Shiro.

The warrior appeared again but disappeared when Shiro stopped the simulation again. Keith wanted to protest again bit Shiro silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s enough, Keith. You should rest a little. You still haven’t fully recovered from the Galra attack.”

“I’m fine,” Keith insisted but put his bayard away.

He took a towel and wiped off the sweat, taking a seat on the floor since he didn’t want to leave the training room yet.

“What’s going on, Keith? We’re all worried about you,” Shiro asked and took a seat next to Keith.

“I’m just training. We knew we were weak but the last attack showed us again what difference lies between our powers. We have to step up our game.”

“You know you can’t win alone and especially not when you overwork yourself.”

“I know.”

“Is that it?” Shiro asked and Keith glanced at him.

“What else could there possibly be?”

Shiro motioned to the blue shirt that Keith was wearing and Keith averted his gaze, fiddling with his bayard.

“Since there is nothing to talk about, I’m going to go now,” Keith announced and left.

Keith headed for his room and when he heard Lance’s voice he immediately hid behind a wall.

“I didn’t do anything!” Lance exclaimed, his voice slowly sounding closer by each second.

“Something must have happened for Keith to distance himself from all of us like that,” Keith heard Pidge say.

“I don’t know. We were getting along fine and then the attack happened and then he started behaving like this.” Lance sounded defeated. “I really felt like we would get along better after that day.”

“Keith.”

Keith flinched as if he had been hurt physically when someone called out his name. For a moment he panicked and thought that Lance had caught him eavesdropping on their conversation, but when he looked up he saw Allura standing there with a worried look on her face.

“Are you fine, Keith? Is everything all right?”

Keith cleared his throat before he spoke up. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He walked past her, in the opposite direction of his room because he didn’t want to see Lance, and headed to wherever this corridor would take him. Allura called out to him but that didn’t stop Keith and just when he turned around the corner he could hear how Hunk asked about him.

Running away seemed to be the only possible thing to do. Keith knew that this reaction wasn’t typical for him, that usually he would stay and fight, but Keith never was himself when it came to Lance. He wanted to stay so badly but he couldn’t.

That night he didn’t go to dinner and went to his room after one am.

Avoiding Lance was going well. Keith knew it was stupid and that it was affecting the whole group but as long as they could still fight Keith was fine with it. He was alone before being a paladin with his friends and he could be alone now too.

Admittedly, Keith felt now lonelier after he had gotten used to being around his friends than when he had no friends at all but he was convinced he would manage. He didn’t need them to be alive. They only needed each other when they wanted to form Voltron.

Sometimes he did wish for one of the others to join him from time to time, but Allura and Coran were too busy, Shiro was too observant and evasive for Keith’s liking - no matter how much Keith liked him - and Pidge and Hunk were Lance’s friends before they knew Keith, Keith had no right to take them away from him. So he was left alone.

Everyone had tried to talk to Keith and include him but he didn’t want to talk about Lance and he didn’t want to be where Lance was. He just wanted their company but apparently that wasn’t possible without it being about Lance or with Lance, so Keith was fine on his own.

Keith ordered for the simulation to stop and looked at his watch. It was now an hour after their usual lunch time, which meant the rest of the group had finished eating lunch and it was safe now for Keith to go there and eat lunch without meeting anyone.

He decided to shower after he had eaten lunch since he had skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Keith felt like he was going to faint.

When he reached the eating area he felt like fainting for a whole different reason. His heart sank when his eyes landed on Lance and he had less than one second to react, which wasn’t enough at all. Lance looked up and looked Keith directly into his eyes.

Keith’s first reaction was to run away, to turn back around and leave as far away as he could. His second thought was to be reasonable, enter and eat lunch. Even though Keith was avoiding Lance he wasn’t doing so openly. He hadn’t admitted to anyone that he was avoiding Lance, everyone only had some theories, and Keith didn’t want to confirm those.

So he grit his teeth - made sure not to show it - and entered the room. There was no reason for Keith to acknowledge Lance and as long as Lance didn’t talk to him everything was fine.

Keith put some food on his plate and sat as far away from Lance as he could. He ate fast, shuffling as much food in his mouth as fit at once. Not even choking on the food made Keith slow down.

He was half way finished when Lance stood up from his seat and sat opposite of Keith. Keith stiffened but didn’t acknowledge Lance in any other way. Lance broke the silence first.

“Where were you yesterday night?”

Keith stalled talking as much as possible, chewing slowly, gulped down the bite of food, and then looked up to face Lance. “Walked around and found a quiet spot to think.”

“Think about what?” Lance questioned.

“A lot of things. Voltron, Zarkon, earth.”

Lance watched Keith for a while and Keith resumed eating because 1.) he couldn’t bear Lance’s gaze and 2.) he wanted to finish so he could leave for good.

“I waited for you until past midnight in front of your room because I had to talk to you,” Lance said and Keith froze.

Lance waited that long just so he could talk to Keith. Keith felt bad now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I wanted to talk to you about?” Lance asked, leaving Keith no other option than to ask him.

“What…did you want to talk about?” Keith asked just to be done with it.

“I want you to train me in close combat.”

Keith was glad he had no food in his mouth because he was sure he would have choked on it. Now he regretted not having left the second he saw Lance sitting on this table.

“Shouldn’t you ask Shiro?” Keith asked, a last attempt to get out of this.

“Shiro said to ask you.”

Keith closed his eyes and supressed a sigh. Of course everyone thought about everything. He knew that everyone knew that there was some tension betweem Keith and Lance even if Keith didn’t admit it, but he didn’t expect them to do that.

“Wow,” Lance mumbled and sat back in his chair. “Wow.”

Keith looked up at Lance, who had started laughing humorlessly, shoulders shaking. He didn’t have to ask what was going since Lance spoke up himself.

“I didn’t know you hated me this much,” Lance said and Keith winced. “What did I ever do to you?”

“I don’t hate you,” Keith protested weakly.

“Then what is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem!” Keith exclaimed.

“THEN WHAT IS IT?”

“NOTHING, OKAY? JUST NOTHING,” Keith screamed back.

“It’s not ‘NOTHING’ IF YOU AVOID ME.”

“GOSH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH. CAN’T YOU JUST LET IT BE?”

“HA!” Lance exclaimed and pointed with a finger at Keith. “SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU HATE ME.”

“I don’t hate hate you. I hate you in the ‘you’re an annoying friend but I like you’ way,” Keith corrected.

“You like me?” Lance asked, suddenly all the anger gone, and Keith reddened.

Thankfully, Keith was saved from responding to that by Allura who suddenly ordered them to form Voltron without any explanation as to why.

Lance and Keith shared a glance and then started running. When they were in their lions and saw all the ships gathered in front of the castle the situation was pretty self-explanitory.

They formed Voltron, and with some difficulty and some help of Allura they managed to destroy all the ships. Everyone was glad to see that Keith and Lance did get along and that they managed to work together.

They dissolved Voltron, and Lance and Hunk were excitedly talking about how Lance destroyed that one ship with his new attack. Even when they were gathered to discuss what they were going to do further on everyone was still in a good mood and Keith wasn’t surprised that he ended up with one of Lance’s arms slung around his shoulder since the two of them did good teamwork despite their tension, and Pidge was jumping around in front of him. It felt good to be back in their company. Keith melted back into Lance’s embrace.

“Good work, paladins,” Allura said with a smile spread on her face. “This was one of many more victories for us, the paladins and Voltron.”

“I am proud of you,” Coran spoke up. “This needs a celebration.”

Lance, Pidge and Hunk hollered at Coran’s words, and Keith and Shiro smiled as they were pulled into a hug by the three of them  
Everyone let go of each other besides Lance who was still embracing Keith and Keith didn’t let go either.

“We’re fine, aren’t we?” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear and Keith nodded without having to think about it.

When Keith pulled back Lance was smiling at him. Keith felt at ease. Lance left an arm around Keith’s waist and Keith sank back into it.

“But,” Coran spoke up again and everyone quieted dowm. “We need to make a stop somewhere since we need to replace something in our engines. Lets start the celebration now, shall we?”

Coran left the room to get some ‘yummy snacks’ and Hunk and Pidge excitedly started talking about what kinds of things they may see at the planet they were making a stop at and what new food they were going to eat. Keith was so busy reveling in his friend’s company again that if he hadn’t coincidentally caught Shiro’s eyes and seen the look on his face, then he also wouldn’t have noticed that Lance still had an arm around his waist and was for once completely quiet.

Keith averted his gaze and concentrated on Lance’s fingers that were dugging into his skin. He felt his skin heat up and considered marching out of the room because suddenly he felt too aware of Lance’s presence beside him.

Keith groaned inwardly and had to fight the urge to lean back into Lance’s arms. When he looked back at Lance the other boy was watching Hunk and Pidge bicker and smiling to himself.

From the corner of his eyes Keith saw that Shiro was still watching them and he elbowed Lance in the ribs lightly.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. “Shiro’s watching.”

“Hm? So what?” Lance asked and turned his head to face Keith.

Keith’s breath hitched when his nose brushed Lance’s nose and stiffened. Lance’s eyes widened and his grip around Keith’s waist tightened automatically. Both were silent for a long moment, only watching each other.

“Keith,” Lance whispered.

Lance’s breath fanned over Keith’s face and Keith closed his eyes for a second. Keith tried to control his breathing and gripped Lance’s jacket so he wouldn’t feel like he was falling. The feeling of floating didn’t disappear. Lance brushed his nose against Keith’s cheek and Keith shivered.

“Lance,” Keith breathed and leaned into his touch.

Closer. Just a little more. Touch me. A little harder. Kiss-

Their little bubble was burst when Coran entered the room and demanded loudly someone help him carry whatever he had in his arms. Keith forced his eyes open and pulled back with sudden realization of his and Lance’s position. Lance’s face started reddening at the same time as Keith’s did, and Keith looked to his left to see if Shiro had witnessed what happened.

He had. And so had Allura and Hunk and apparently Pidge not so much since Hunk had put both of his hands over her eyes. Keith watched his friends reaction for a second to see how much damage had been done - Allura looked esctatic, Shiro embarrassed and Hunk speechless and Pidge was still fighting against Hunk’s hands on her eyes - and then ripped himself from Lance’s grip to leave the room.

Lance tried to hold him back but Keith was too fast. The last thing he heard was how Coran, whose face was hidden behind a packet, demanded to know why everyone was so quiet.

Keith started to run.

After having sprinted for ten minutes straight until Keith felt like puking out his lungs at the end and after a long shower where the water was scalding hot, Keith was now laying in his bed, a little calmer than before but just as embarrassed. That was it. He was going to take his lion and leave this place for good. It wasn’t as if he could show his face to anyone again, ever.

Keith pressed a pillow to his face and groaned. Then, in a moment of weakness, Keith pulled Lance’s blue shirt from under his bed, where he had put it so he wouldn’t have to see it anymore, and pressed it to his face, inhaling the last bits of Lance’s scent that was still lingering on it. He groaned again and fell asleep with it in his arms.

A loud banging early in the morning on anyone’s door couldn’t mean anything good, especially when Shiro’s voice was accompanying it. Keith groaned and decided to ignore it, which didn’t end well, which he should have known from the beginning. Keith opened the door, eyelids heavy as he stared at Shiro.

“Can I come in?” Shiro asked.

“Do I have a choice?” Keith countered but walked back to his bed and let the door open.

Shiro followed after him and took a seat on the bed. It was quiet for a moment and Keith couldn’t look at Shiro because he was thinking too much about yesterday. He pressed a pillow to his chest and hid half of his face in it so he would have something to shield himself from Shiro’s gaze.

“I thought you hated Lance.”

“I don’t,” Keith responded defensively and a little too fast.

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and he faced Keith a little more. Keith hid behind his pillow again.

“I saw that,” Shiro said and Keith felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t look at Shiro. “What happened the other time we were attacked?”

Keith contemplated ignoring Shiro, but then again this hadn’t worked at all so far and his problem with Lance was only getting worse and worse. Shiro might be able to help him.

Keith breathed in deeply and sighed. “Lance and I almost kissed.” Shiro waited for him to explain and so Keith did with another sigh. “He came to give me his shirt as a compensation for ruining my shirt and we started arguing about it in a playful manner and next thing I know we’re on the floor with me straddling his lap and Lance was…so Lance that it made me forget all precautions and I almost kissed him.”

“You like Lance,” Shiro concluded after a moment of silence in which Keith had considered jumping out of the castle. “And Lance likes you back. Where’s the problem?”

“You don’t know if he likes me or-” Keith protested and stopped halfway.

“Or?”

“Or if he’s pretending to.”

“Is this what you’re afraid of?” Shiro asked and Keith already felt bad for thinking it.

“Weeks ago when he asked me out I dumped him in one of the most awful ways. I wouldn’t blame him for doing something like that. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be devastated.”

“Lance likes you,” Shiro said and repeated it when Keith wanted to protest. “Lance likes you. A lot. And you should get a grip on yourself and stop hurting yourself and Lance.”

Of course Keith had been too busy wallowing in self-pity and hadn’t thought about what effect his actions would have on Lance. Keith groaned into his pillow and Shiro patted his back.

“It’ll be fine.”

Keith had missed breakfast because he had slept in but Shiro didn’t let him miss lunch. Even though Keith only wanted to run away, he knew that this was the right thing and he was grateful that Shiro didn’t leave his side. This was a lot more bearable with his friend at his side.

When Shiro and Keith entered the eating area all the conversations died down when their eyes landed on Keith. Keith gulped and tried to subtly hide behind Shiro. Lance’s eyes widened when he recognized Keith and he averted his gaze back to his food, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran looked from Keith to Lance and then back at Keith.

Shiro went to get himself some food and Keith followed him like a lost puppy. When Shiro sat down Keith realized he had done so so the only place left empty was the one next to Lance. Keith wanted to strangle someone.

He sat down defeated and slowly the conversations started again. Everyone let Lance and Keith alone and even though Keith wanted to participate in the conversations so he didn’t have to think about Lance sitting next to him, Keith couldn’t come up with anything so he endured everything in silence.

Lance was the first one to finish and leave. Keith’s heart sank and he wanted to call out to him but remained speechless. Everyone followed Lance with their eyes and then looked back at Keith. Keith shrank under their gazes and ate the rest of his food bedgrudgingly.

“You should talk to him,” Hunk said to Keith when they were putting their plates away.

Keith stared at Hunk wide eyed and then at Pidge. When Hunk mentioned this to Keith then that meant the situation was worse than he had imagined.

“This is really taking its toll on Lance and it’s painful to see him like this,” Hunk added and then left, Pidge following him.

Keith wanted to tell them that it was unfair how they all sided with Lance but then remembered that Lance at least had done some effort to talk to Keith and find a solution for their problem and Keith hadn’t at all. Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had to find Lance.

Keith went to Lance’s room first, then to Pidge’s and Hunk’s room, he even went to the rooms of the rest of the group, and even the training room. He looked for Lance where Allura and Coran were working but couldn’t find him anywhere. In the end he facepalmed when he noticed that he hadn’t looked for Lance where his lion was.

And indeed there he was, sitting right in front of his lion and talking to it as if it could answer him. Well, maybe not answer but Keith had experienced himself how his lion purred sometimes to calm him down when he was anxious or nervous.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Lance said and Keith’s heart wrenched when he heard how sad Lance sounded. Hunk was right, it was painful to see Lance like that.

“Is the fact that I like him so bad, so unbearable for him?” Lance continued. “He doesn’t make any sense. Sometimes I feel like he likes me too and the next second he ignores me and the fact that there definitely was something between us.”

“I’m just scared,” Keith spoke up, startling Lance who immediately got to his feet and let out a scream. “One second you and I are rivals, somewhat like sworn enemies, and I rejected you, and the next second you make my heart go crazy with you just standing in the same room as I. That’s scary.”

Lance had recovered from the scare Keith had given him but now he was frozen in place thanks to Keith’s words. Keith inhaled deeply, trying to breathe in some courage, and closed the distance between himself and Lance. He stopped in front of Lance and had to look up a little at him.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Keith added. “I hate how you are taller than me, how you make corny jokes and flirt with everything that’s slightly sexually compatible with you. How you sometimes can’t stay serious even if we’re on the brink of death, and how blue your eyes are, and how you make me smile with your stupid jokes.” Keith watched Lance’s face darken and then twist in confusion as he went on but then Keith gripped Lance’s jacket. “But still I can’t stop myself from falling for you.”

Lance put his arms around Keith and pulled him into his arms. Keith weakly fought against Lance’s grip and tightened his grip on Lance’s jacket. He gave up fighting against Lance’s grip and leaned his head against his chest.

“Don’t hurt me, Lance, please. Please, don’t.”

Lance raised Keith’s face and looked just as pained as Keith. He put his forehead on Keith’s and cupped his cheeks.

“Why would I hurt you, idiot?” Lance asked and chuckled sadly. “I like you, Keith. I tried to ignore it after you rejected me but you made me slowly fall for you with you more and more.” Lance rubbed his nose against Keith’s and Keith smiled despite the turmoil inside him. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith pressed himself closer to Lance and whined lowly. “Please.”

Lance smiled and shifted a little so he would stand a little more comfortably. Keith gulped audibly and closed the distance between him and Lance himself, catching Lance off guard. Lance was only frozen for a second and then started moving his lips against Keith’s. Keith walked backwards as Lance started pushing him in the direction of his lion. He only stopped when Keith’s back met the blue lion’s leg and trapped Keith against it.

Keith parted their lips with one wet smack and looked up at Lance’s lidded eyes, and then reconnected their lips again, this time more urgently. Their breaths mixed and each sound they made was swallowed by the other. Keith snaked his arms around Lance’s waist inside his jacket and let his hands wander around Lance’s back.

Lance in return lead one hand to the back of Keith’s neck and tilted his head back, his other hand moved to Keith’s hips where Lance played with the hem of Keith’s shirt. He slipped his thumb under the shirt and rubbed the pale, warm skin. Keith whimpered in protest when Lance pulled back.

“You never wore my shirt again,” Lance said, his lips moving against Keith’s but not kissing them.

“I will,” Keith promised and peppered multiple kisses along Lance’s neck.

Lance chuckled and Keith asked. “What?”

“You’re so gone for me,” Lance laughed, which turned into a groan when Keith bit at the sensitive under his jaw.

Lance noticed Keith shaking and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and one around his waist, and pressed Keith close to himself. He hid his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and shushed him.

“It’s okay,” Lance whispered and tightened his grip around Keith when he whimpered and pulled on Lance’s jacket. “You mean so much to me,” Lance said to reassure Keith.

They remained like this, in each others arms, until Keith had calmed down.

~

Lance was laughing at Hunk who had stuck two sticks into his nose and Keith tried his hardest to keep Lance from following his example.

Keith was sitting next to Lance, their thighs touching, and a couple of minutes before his arm had been slung around Lance’s shoulder but since he moved a lot Keith dropped it to his side, and opted for occasionally brushing Lance’s side, his arm or his thigh with it.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Allura asked into the room and got everyone’s attention.

“What? Why?” Shiro questioned.

“I want to know because I heard it says a lot about a person.”

“Well, mine is white,” Shiro answered to which Hunk immediately yelled that he liked yellow.

“Well, mine is obviously green,” Pidge answered.

“That’s unimportant,” Lance intervened and earned a glare from Pidge. “I like the most beautiful colours of all, blue.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s the most beautiful of all,” Shiro said and Lance gasped.

“You like white, which isn’t even a colour so you’re not allowed to talk.”

Thus, a discussion ensued about whether or not white and black could be called colours or not and why that was.

Keith watched them all for a while and then said. “Lilac.”

Lance turned around to face him and so did Pidge. When the rest notced that Pidge and Lance weren’t participating in their discussion anymore they quieted down too.

“What did you say?”

“My favourite colour is lilac.”

Lance immediately started whining. “I thought it was blue.”

“Or red,” Hunk threw in.

“Interesting,” Allura said. “Why lilac?”

Keith started fiddling with the hole in his jeans and shrugged. “Just because.”

“So there is no particular reason?” Shiro interrogated.

“No.”

The conversation went on to another topic but Lance was still pouting. Keith leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and rubbed his side with his hand.

“Why lilac?” Lance asked when everyone had left to sleep but Lance had come over to Keith’s room for ‘a bit’.

Keith groaned and shook his head. “Is this still bothering you?”

“I just want to know why. Tell me. Why?”

“Because-” Keith began and sighed. Then he tried again, not meeting Lance’s gaze. “Because it’s a mix of blue and red.”

It was so silent for a moment that Keith despite the embarrassed voice screaming in his head not to look at Lance he still did. Lance was grinning from one ear to the other and his cheeks were tinted with red.

“You so like me,” Lance sing songed and Keith groaned.

“No fuck, dude. Of course, I do. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I never took you for the romantic, cheesy type.”

“You infected me,” Keith said and wrinkled his nose.

“I guess, you don’t want that then,” Lance said and raised a blue bracelet, Keith’s blue bracelet, the one Lance had ripped.

Keith reached for the bracelet but Lance held it out of his reach.

“Why do you have that?”

“I stole it from your room the other day and had someone repair it when we made a stop at the planet. If I had known lilac was your favourite colour I would have bought you a lilac one,” Lance explained and Keith pecked his cheek.

“It’s okay. I like blue too. Reminds me of you.”

The grin reappeared on Lance’s face and he teased. “Hunk won’t believe me when I tell him about this.”

Keith laughed and let Lance pull him into his side, not telling Lance that he should go and sleep in his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> And we decided purple was just our fucking thing.
> 
> This took me so long and I hope that you guys liked it too. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.
> 
> tumblr:@mitaki


End file.
